As people are becoming increasingly health conscious, it is appreciated by more and more people that smoking is harmfulness. Therefore, electronic cigarettes, which are healthier than cigarettes, are more and more popular.
An electronic cigarette case is provided for receiving an electronic cigarette. At present, the electronic cigarette case is mainly provided for charging the electronic cigarette and receiving the electronic cigarette. Specifically, a microcontroller arranged inside the electronic cigarette case controls a cigarette case battery arranged inside the electronic cigarette case to charge a battery of an electronic cigarette inserted into the electronic cigarette case. Alternatively, the microcontroller controls an external power source to charge the battery of the electronic cigarette inserted into the electronic cigarette case. A charging frequency of the electronic cigarette by a user is related to a usage of the electronic cigarette by the user, and the usage of the electronic cigarette by the user is closely related to the health of the user. Therefore, it is desired to provide a user with an appropriate electronic cigarette by learning a smoking habit of the user without any influence on a normal usage of an existing electronic cigarette by the user.